The invention concerns material transloading equipment according to the main concept of an under carriage and turntable connected therewith by a track ring on which an arm is pivot-mounted and pivotable in at least one hoisting cylinder.
A generic material transloading equipment unit is already known from DE 199 09 356 A1. This equipment has an undercarriage and an upper carriage, directly connected with this undercarriage by means of a track ring, which contains a power unit and a counterweight, as well as a working unit housed in a equipment trestle and a driver's cab connected with the equipment trestle. The equipment trestle with driver's cab can be positioned on the upper carriage by means of an intermediate structure or a spacing structure, in such manner that the working unit is positioned at a greater distance from the ground on the material transloading equipment unit.
In existing material transloading equipment, the kinematics of the boom is designed in such manner that the maximum possible load can be borne in the vicinity of the material transloading equipment unit. The problem that arises when the existing material transloading equipment is used for unloading ships, however, is that heavy loads must be borne over broad areas and under ground.
It is therefore the task of the invention to improve on the generic material transloading equipment in such manner that in addition to the customary industrial use an optimum-performance use in the loading and unloading of ships can alternatively be facilitated.
According to the invention, this task is performed by using the generic material transloading equipment in combination with the characteristic features set forth herein. Accordingly, at least one additional pivot point is provided on the turntable and/or on the boom foot, so that the boom pivot point can be changed as desired. Additionally, at least one additional pivot point is provided on the boom or in a pivot plate on the boom, so that the pivot point of at least one hoisting cylinder can be changed as desired. Better load values are thereby obtained, on the one hand over larger areas and depths in the customary industrial use, and on the other hand in transloading goods during, for example, the loading and unloading of ships. By appropriate choice of the pivot, the maximum moment of the cylinder can be shifted from a comparatively steep setting angle of the boom to a flatter setting angle of the boom. This leads to a reduction of high loads in the vicinity of the equipment and to an increase in loads with large ranges and under ground.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are also set forth herein.
Consequently, the pivot points can be in openings in the turntable, so that the boom can be swivel-mounted on the turntable by means of bolts passing through the openings. In this construction form of the invention, the boom can be adapted to the chosen use of the material transloading equipment simply by adjusting the bolts.
According to the invention, at least one hoisting cylinder is pivoted on the turntable on the one hand and on a pivot plate on the boom on the other hand, to raise and lower the boom. It is particularly advantageous to provide at least one additional pivot point on the pivot plate in addition to the customary pivot point, so that the pivot point of the hoisting cylinder can be changed at will. This also allows the setting angle of the boom at which the maximum moment is reached to be changed, while at the same time the overall pivot angle of the boom can remain constant.
A particularly advantageous development of the invention results from the fact that the first and second pivot points for the boom and the pivot point for at least one hoisting cylinder are positioned in a bearing block that can be connected with the turntable. According to the invention, modular bearing blocks of various lengths can be provided so that the position of the individual pivot points in relation to the turntable can be varied by the choice of a bearing block. The result is numerous possibilities of kinematic variation. The use of these bearing blocks is particularly advantageous for transloading in the loading or unloading of ships, since, for example, a higher pivot of the boom and hence a flatter angle position in relation to the wall of the ship is thereby achieved. Boom and shaft can thus be shorter and lighter. Appropriate enhanced bearing blocks can also advantageously be used for scrap shear loading.